


Years gone by

by rosalynbair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Academy Era, Academy Hux, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Light Smut, Old Friends, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalynbair/pseuds/rosalynbair
Summary: Requested by anon: Hi! I loved clockwork! May I please have another Hux x reader? Something angst then sweet. It can be smutty if you like. Whatever you think. :)Hux and you were best friends and lovers during your academy days, nine years later, things have become a lot different.





	Years gone by

“This is the last time” He whispers from behind you, his thin hips grinding against your bum. His pale hands ran up your sides, feeling your soft skin against the pads of his fingers.  
“Make it last” You say softly, revelling in the feeling of him over you.  
You and Armitage Hux have been friends with benefits since your first year at the academy. He was the most stereotypical bad boy that you could have ever pictured to live in an academy dorm building. The first time you had met him, he had tousled orange hair and a cigarette hanging from his smirking lips. He hadn’t changed much in the four years you had known him. He kept his messy hair and his bad habits, and you had joined his small list of people he trusted.  
You feel him press a kiss to the small area between your shoulder blades.  
“You’re the best part of me” He tells you when he’s laying beside you when everything was over. You’re curled up against his side, the thin sheet covering your naked bodies. Your fingers delicately trace the family crest inked into his bicep, smiling softly. You knew he’d do anything to honor his family, he got the tattoo to show his father his dedication to the family name. How he truly didn’t care of his birth mother.  
You had never met his father, you knew he was extremely hard on his only son. Armitage would sometimes tell you how isolated he felt before he met you. How he had never truly known a loving touch.  
“What time do you leave?” You ask, looking up at the sharp features of his face.  
“oh-five-hundred hours” He responds, looking down and meeting your eyes.  
“Are you packed?” You ask him.  
“Yes” He nods, glancing over to where he had dropped his clothes on your chair, his hand reaching up to rub at the pendant around his neck. A simple metal like stone with a rune in gold paint on it.  
You nod, falling into silence for a moment. “It’ll never be the same, if we ever see each other again.”  
“It won’t” He says simply “Now sleep, you have an exam in the morning.”  
“Will you wake me up to say goodbye?” You ask quietly.  
“No”

~

The morning comes with the loud beep of your academy regulated alarm clock, and the feeling of cold emptiness around you. The sheet is tucked around your body, something Armitage often did when he left.  
You sit up, rubbing at your eyes with a grumble. You glance over to where he had resided for the night, seeing nothing to remind you that he was there. You rolled to the edge of the bed, swinging your legs over and letting your feet hit the old rug.  
You prepare for the day, noticing the metal necklace sitting on your small desk, which had somehow been organized neatly. You move towards the desk, picking it up in your fingers, a sticky note under it telling you to keep it. He wouldn’t be allowed to have it with his uniform on the Finalizer.  
You pull the cord over your head, the cold metal resting against your clavicle. You tuck it gently under your class uniform, grabbing your bag and the notebook full of scrawled notes for your exam. You leave quietly, heading towards the cafeteria to get some form of breakfast into you before your practical.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nine years later, you were no longer a young seventeen-year-old getting ready for a lecture in computer engineering.  
Instead, you were sitting in a ship, ankles crossed with your small amount of possessions in a First Order duffel bag that rested under the seat behind your ankles. Your hands held a datapad, index finger scrolling through the list of jobs you were requested to complete when you arrived at the Finalizer.  
They weren’t easing you into anything, but rather throwing you right into the schedule. There was no leniency for anything, or anyone.  
You hadn’t stepped foot on a planet in seven years. For the first two years of being stationed, you had been on a ground base in the outer rim. From there, you were a Lieutenant on a ship in the outer rim, and from there, you were a Captain of your own ship, which was only a step or two down from the Finalizer. Now, you were to be a Captain on the Finalizer.  
You hadn’t thought about Armitage Hux in a long time, not since he had been promoted to being the General of the Finalizer. The cord of the necklace he had left for you had long since broke, and the small pendant was resting in a small toiletry bag. It had been permanently in there for just over three years by this point.  
The ship stuttered slightly, the pilot calling back to you that you were now in the gravitational pull of the Finalizer. You bent slightly, grabbing the strap of your bag and lifting it up as you stood from your seat, walking towards the door. You braced your legs, spreading them so you weren’t jostled from the landing in the hangar.  
The door slid open with a hiss, the platform lowering to the floor so you wouldn’t have to jump the four feet onto the metal. You step quietly off the ship, glancing around slightly at the workers with their hands shoved into the engines of TIE fighters and others running around to give reports.  
“Officer Y/N!” A voice calls, you turn, giving the boy a sharp look.  
“You must be Lieutenant Dopheld Mittaka” You say, looking him over. He appeared to be no older than twenty-five. Not much younger than you.  
“Yes ma’am” He nods, holding a datapad out to you “General Hux asked me to deliver this to you. It is the newest model that all superiors have aboard the ship”  
“Thank you” You say, taking it and pressing the button to turn on the screen, seeing the First Order insignia as the lock screen, a few notifications that you now had new messages. You’d address them later.  
“Can you take me to my room so I can drop off my things before I begin work” You ask, trying to be nice. You had vowed to yourself that you’d make a friend on this ship. You hadn’t had any companionship since your first placement that had been blown up by the Resistance.  
Your small group of friends hadn’t been able to make it off of the planet in time, and you hadn’t spoken a word about your private life to anyone since then. Occasionally, a hookup would try to make you talk, but you never did.  
Mittaka led you on the long trek towards the superior housing wing. He showed you to a door, and you punched in a five digit number, the door sliding open with a soft hiss and groan. The rooms were small, but fit for a single person. There was no decoration to indicate that it was a living quarter. There was a simple bed, small couch, and a two person table set.  
You walk into the room, setting your bag on the bed before retreating to the Lieutenant.  
“I have to oversee the engineers and introduce myself to them before going to my office to sort through some files of my predecessor” You tell him, your voice quiet but firm.  
“Yes ma’am” He says once more, asking you to follow him.  
“How long have you worked here in your current position?” You ask him after a few turns in different hallways.  
“two years as a lieutenant ma’am” He tells you, glancing over his shoulder.  
“Do you like it?” You ask, wanting to seem interested.  
“It’s stressful, but yes. I like it ma’am” Mittaka says with a shrug.  
“The more you call me that, the older I feel” You grumble.  
“Am I allowed to ask how old you are?” He asks, pink creeping across his face.  
“Yes” You say simply, nodding.  
“How old are you?” He asks, giving you the smallest of smiles.  
“Twenty-seven” You say, reaching up and pushing a baby hair away from your face and wrapping it behind your ear.  
“You’re young” He says, surprised.  
“I’ve worked hard” You shrug, glancing down at your datapad as it dings, the screen lighting up with yet another instruction.  
He nods, the conversation going quiet as you skimmed the email, sighing when you read who it was from.  
General Hux of the First Order.  
“What are your thoughts on General Hux?” You ask him, knowing very well you were stepping over an invisible boundary line.  
“I..” Mittaka flushes, clearly flustered by the sudden question “General Hux is a good General.”  
“Is he a good person?” You ask, looking over to the man beside you.  
“Those two things do not mix ma’am” He tells you.  
“What? Being a good man and a good general can not coexist within one person?” You say, brows furrowing.  
“I don’t believe that the General is a good person ma’am. He is loyal to the First Order. Everything he says or does is for the First Order. If I am being bold ma’am, I don’t believe he existed before the First Order. He simply…appeared when the Finalizer was built.” He tells you, glancing around to make sure no one was in hearing range, although the hallway was empty.  
“I see” You say simply “Can you give me some tips? On how to address him, I mean” You say, trying to pry any information from him.  
“Did you not have a general on your last ship?” He asks, scanning his identification card on a door.

The door slid open with a hissing whoosh, entering into yet another hallway. “I did, yes. But he wasn’t General Hux. He was lenient and kind.” You explain.  
“General Hux… There’s not much you can use to describe him. He’s cold, no one has ever seen him smile. He abides by the rules of the First Order to a T. He has never made a mistake. He expects the same from everyone under him” He tells you, looking down at his boots.  
Clearly he was not the person you used to know.  
You walk beside Mittaka, coming up to the doors of a large room. Almost like a mechanic shop you would find on any planet. Workers in grey and black jumpsuits and orange vests were running around, some working on datapads, others on large machinery.  
You step into the room, the small heel of your boot clicking on the metal floor as you stepped into the room.  
“May I have your attention” You say, your voice ringing throughout the room.  
It took a few moments for the room to fall silent, some talking stragglers slowly fading once they realize that the only sound was their whispered conversation.  
The sound of equipment was loud, but not so loud it was overbearing.  
“As some of you may know, I am your new Captain. And you will refer to me as such.” You start, seeing the engineers shift closer. “I am a lenient person, I am human like you and I understand mistakes and errors. I understand sickness and emergencies. But, I do not tolerate laziness or incompetence. I expect you to work hard, and I in turn will do the same to help you and give you the best experience here.”  
The workers were cluttered around you now, and you were able to see their sweaty and grease stained bodies.  
“My contact information has been sent to each of your datapads. This includes where my office and living quarters are, where you can find me at each hour, my messaging number, and my emergency line. My emergency line and my living quarter information are to be used in the case of an emergency. I will not have it be abused because someone drank to much at a dorm party and needed someone to ‘hang out’ with. With that being said, I am available as a temporary counsellor until a new one is hired. If you need someone to speak to, you can set up an appointment through the widget in your datapads.”  
You look around, watching as each person’s eyes turn from you, their bodies stiffening uncomfortably. The sudden tension in the room thick enough that you were sure you would suffocate. You turn slightly, following their eyeline.  
Armitage Hux stood off to the side, his hair slicked back in a neat manner. His lips were set into a grim line and his brows were furrowed. His cheek ticked slightly from how still he was holding. His hands were folded behind his perfectly straight back. His legs were apart slightly, his boots shining under the industrial lights on the ceiling.  
“General Hux” You say, nodding. Your own body was stiff.  
His blue eyes meet yours, and his cheek twitches once more. “Carry on Captain Y/L/N”  
His voice was slightly hoarser than you remembered, and it held a very distinct authority that carried through everyone in the room.  
“No, I’ve covered the basics” You turn once more to your workers “If you have any questions, I will be in my office for the rest of the day. Have a pleasant afternoon”  
You turn on your heel, walking away from the group of workers, looking down to your datapad, scrolling through a list of things you needed to get done, and what you wanted to get done. You knew it was near impossible to actually get everything on the list done in only one afternoon, but you were a persistent person.  
You brush past General Hux, not looking up as you passed him leaving the room. You change apps on the datapad, looking up the map to get to your office.   
After a few turns, you’re grumbling, stopping for a moment to fix the GPS in your datapad.  
“it’s the worst function on the datapad.” A voice comes from behind you “I will show you to your office.”  
He starts walking, you glance up, knowing he was meaning for you to follow him. You think for a moment, trying to reason that you really should follow him and not be stubborn and attempt to find the room yourself.  
It takes a moment, and he’s turning the corner when you start to follow him. You don’t catch up to him by running. You were to proud for something like that.  
He had stopped when he had turned the corner, listening to your footsteps to figure out where you were. When you were just about at the corner, he began walking again.  
“You walk incredibly loud for someone of your stature” He says stiffly, his hands still folded behind his back.  
“You look incredibly stiff for someone who used to break all the rules” You counteract.  
“Those were different times and you will not bring them up again” He says, keeping a small distance from you.  
“I don’t intend to.” You grumble, glancing down at your datapad once more. “Things have changed enough that you’re only my superior. Nothing more”  
You don’t notice him tense up at your words.  
He stops at a door, punching in a code. The door, like all the others, opened with a hiss.  
“There you are” He says, hand returning behind his back.  
“Thank you General” you say simply, stepping in. The door closes behind you, and you set your datapad onto the black desk.  
You let out a loud sigh, looking at the stack of files that lined the desk, blocking the view of anyone who sat in the chair from the door.  
You sat down, taking your hair out of the elastic before forcing it into a high bun, strands flying loose from it in a mess.  
You pull down some of the files, opening the manila folders and glancing at the dates on the first page. Nothing was written on the outside of them, leaving you to organize the files slowly.

~

You left your office at a late hour. You had accomplished almost nothing since locking yourself in there for the day. You were tired, but you knew you wouldn’t be able to sleep anyways if you had left the office in an unorganized mess.  
You had a stack of files that weren’t even yours. They belonged in General Hux’s office. Whoever your predecessor was, they did not excel in organizing or filing. You carried the stack of files in your arms, your datapad resting on top of the pile as you looked at the map of the Finalizer, trying to retrace your steps from earlier in the day so you could return to your bedroom for a few hours of sleep before beginning a new day.  
You’re sure you’ve made a wrong turn, your tracker on the map began to shake, moving all over the map, once again you tried to recalibrate it.  
You let out a grumbled string of curses, tapping the screen a few times before the widget crashed, sending an “application failed” report pop up onto your screen.  
“for fucks sakes” You snap, going into photos on the datapad, praying that there was a standard map. You let out a sigh of relief when you see floor plans for the Finalizer in the photos. You look at a number on a door in the hallway, locating yourself on the map before locating your bedroom. Your finger trails right above the screen, not quite touching it, but still giving you a visual of the path you were going to take to get back to your room.  
You turn around, walking past General Hux without noticing him.  
“Captain” His voice echoes throughout the empty metal hall.  
“For fucks sakes” you gasp, jumping slightly but gladly maintaining the hold on the files in your arms. “Stars! Armitage don’t do that!”  
“Captain!” He growls out, his body tensing as he looked down both sides of the hallway to make sure that no one was around. “It is General Hux to you”  
You glare at him. “Goodnight General Hux” you hiss out, turning away from him and stomping down the hall.  
You hear his huff, but you refuse to turn back to him.  
“If you’re going to your room Captain, you’re going the wrong way” He tells you, his voice barely above a whisper, but you could hear his amusement in his voice.  
“Go fuck yourself” you say, holding the files tighter and turning the corner.  
You don’t hear his footsteps behind you, so when he comes up beside you and takes the datapad from your pile of files, you almost let out a scream.  
“This is an old map.” He tells you with a smirk.  
“Leave me alone” you hiss, unwrapping one arm from the files to grab your datapad.  
“I’ll show you to your room” He says, keeping in line with your steps.  
“I’ll find it myself” You snap, turning another corner.  
“You’ll be walking all night Captain” He tells you, still walking beside you.  
“I don’t care” you say, clenching your teeth together.  
“I’ll show you to your room” He repeats, his hand wrapping around your bicep right above your elbow, pulling you to the opposite hallway you were about to take.  
“Have you always been this pushy” you ask, looking up at his completely emotionless face.  
“I told you not to bring up the past” he says, his cheek twitching.  
“I remember you saying that things would never be the same if we ever saw each other again” You say quietly “I didn’t realize how much you would change”  
“I’m not your friend anymore Captain. I am your superior.” He says, authority ringing in his voice.  
“I bet your dad would be proud” You whisper, knowing that it wasn’t a good thing to say, especially with his tense relationship with his father.  
“My personal life is none of your concern” He snaps, turning a corner sharply, his steps speeding up slightly. “We do not confide in each other anymore, you should forget everything you have ever learned or been told about my private doings.”  
“Because that person doesn’t exist. You’re just a First Order brat now. You act like a droid.” You grumble, recognizing the set of hallways you were in and walking past him, turning a corner and continuing down that hallway.  
“You should know not to speak to your superior like that” he snaps, standing behind you as you punch in the code to your room.  
“Goodnight General” You grumble, stepping into the room.  
Your door doesn’t close. You turn as you begin to remove your jacket, seeing Armitage glaring at you, his hand stopping the door from automatically closing.  
“This cannot happen” He tells you.  
“What?” You ask, removing your jacket and setting it on the hook beside the door.  
“This bickering” He says “As if we’re still friends”  
“We’re not friends” you tell him “you made that perfectly clear”  
“This can’t happen y/n. I’ve worked hard to become who I am, to have the title and power that I do” He says “I will not lose that because of some girl I used to sleep around with. I am not a wonton whore anymore.”  
“Nobody said you were General” You say, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to use First Order messaging to send out a notice that I need to whore myself because I apparently never got out of being a wonton whore”  
“That’s not what I said.”  
“Goodnight General” You hiss, waving your hand, dismissing him as you begin to unbutton your shirt.  
The thin white material falls off your shoulders, leaving you in your trousers and your bra.  
You were aware that he hadn’t left yet, but you didn’t care at this point. He was the General, your superior. He could do whatever he wants. And if what he wanted was to watch you strip down for bed, then whatever.  
You toss your shirt onto the couch, toeing your boots off and kicking them away. When you begin to unbutton your trousers, you hear your door hiss shut.  
You look over your shoulder, seeing the orange haired man had left. You let out a sigh, discarding your trousers and walking to the washroom. You take your hair out, grabbing the provided brush and pulling it roughly through your knotted hair, braiding in back away from your face.  
You shuffle over to your bed, curling up under the thin blankets.

~

It took a while to learn your way around the ship. A few months really. There were constant repairs going on at almost all times due to damages from fights or commander Ren destroying something in his anger, which usually meant that some portion of the ship was blocked off from any access until repairs were finished.  
You almost never interacted with Hux, your paths rarely crossed and when they did, the conversation was professional and to the point.  
You never expected this type of relationship with Hux to hurt so much. You hadn’t seen him in years and yet here you were, mourning your previous sex life! You would often grumble, it couldn’t have been that good. He was the first person you had ever slept with, no one’s first time was that good.  
You tried to get the thoughts of Hux fucking you into oblivion in your office out of your head. You had work to be done. A lot of work.  
You groan at the mass of work that had somehow piled back onto your desk. You need to stop thinking about your boss and get all these files done before the end of the week.  
Picking one up, you read the first page, rolling your eyes at the ridiculous accident report. You lay it out, reading through the pages of a he said – she said story.  
You ended up taking the files back to your office, needing more and more time to read through all of them.  
You were in your light grey lounging pants, the file spread over your floor with you sitting in the middle of it eating a cafeteria muffin you had a droid get for you when you heard a knock on your door.  
You glance up from a page in your hand, holding your breath slightly in case someone was trying to press their ear to your door to hear any movement from you.  
The knock came again, and you shake your head, looking at the page you were holding again. You didn’t have time to deal with any of your workers when you needed to get through the reports.  
Your brows furrow after a few sentences when you hear your door sliding open. You look up.  
“What the fu-“ You look up, seeing the orange haired General standing in your doorway.  
“So you are in here” He muses, inviting himself in.  
“Yeah sure. Come right in. Make yourself at home. Why not” You snap, eyes squinting into a glare.  
“Thank you for the invitation” He says, sitting on your couch, crossing his legs. “Is this how you always do reports?”  
“Is this how you always break into one of your officer’s room?” You counter, watching his every relaxed movement.  
“I have a proposition for you” He says, catching your eye for a moment.  
“Whatever it is, ask someone else” You say, looking away from him to return to trying to read the page again.  
“I don’t think it would be professional to ask another officer to begin an old sexual relationship again if one never existed” He says with a purr in his voice.  
He chuckles when he sees your body stiffen. You set the page down, looking to him once more. “What happened to ‘things change’ and ‘I’m not a whore’” You say, standing up and crossing your arms over your chest.  
“I do believe we can get past that, don’t you?” he asks, following suit and standing up from the couch.  
“So you want to start up having sex after nine years. And only after you tell me that you want nothing and feel nothing for me?” You snap, rolling your eyes.  
“Come now y/n, please don’t be like this” He says, his shoulders slumping for the briefest of moments. “I hate being so close to you, yet unable to touch you. To hold you.”  
“Oh so now you’re being romantic” You say “You have absolutely horrible timing”  
“And yet you still love me” He chuckles, standing still. Waiting for you to approach him.  
“And yet I still love you” You sigh, stepping over your file pages and shuffling towards him, shoulders slumped.  
You stand in front of him, bare toes touching the toes of his boots. You look up at his angular face, going up onto your toes to press a kiss to his chin, arms still crossed over your chest.  
Hux lets out a sigh, his hands coming down to hold your hips. His head dips ever so slightly, capturing your lips with his.


End file.
